User blog:AkuAkuAkuma/Janus The Bloody
|-|The Bloody= |-|The Crimson= Summary From his entry into the brimstone breach, a man with a soul basked in blood reclaims his place among the living; but at the cost of his mental stability. With his battered body spit into the recesses of a hell most demonic, his crusader life has transformed into a game of utmost survival. He resides in a place where only the most visceral and violent will be granted the keys to the gates of the next day. Alone for a millennia this marauder has baptized the reaches of hell with its denizens blood, caressing all in Janus' path with the tender touch of his axe. The fiendish fragrance of the underworld has twisted his perception of time to be that of eons. What fragile fragments of his feeble existence remain have been fizzled to ash and the only soot soaked thoughts present in Janus are: '' Survive, Kill, and Christ. '' Power and Stats Tier: '''At least '''8-B, Higher ''' when Berserk '''Name: '''Janus Ulyssēs, The Bloody/Crimson '''Aliases: Bloody Theologian, The Silver Satan, The Red Ravager, Crimson Conqueror Age: Over a Thousand Years (Tentative) Powers and Abilities: *Superhuman Physical Characteristics *Immortality (Type 1 and 2) *Berserk Mode * Genetically Etched Draw Towards Brutality *Heavy Resistance to Soul , Mind and Blood Manipulation * Capable of Passively Contorting The Environment to Make Advantages In His Favor With Injecting Sufficient Hatred Into The Area; Can Mend Sustained Wounds and Maintain His Body's Physical Composition Under Threat of Combustion or Dismantling By Sheer Will * Body Has Transformed Into A Malign Mirror of Human Physiology By Hell's Passive Existence, Turning Janus Into a Human-esque Entity Devoid of Needing Sleep, Food, or Rest to Sustain His Violence *Capable of Harming and Devouring Souls with the Axe of Destiny *Lacks a Heart * Presence Retroactively Harms Those of Demonic Nature * Can Drive People into Violent Fits of Rage By Looking At Them Long Enough *Incredibly Adept Axe User *Capable of Seeing the Invisible and Meta-Physical * Has flashed through attacks that he seemingly has no resistance over a short period of time. Opponents have experienced themselves incapable of using abilities they typically have no issue with using when in Janus' presence ---- Attack Potency: 'At least ' City Block level (Eviscerated several kilometers of flamed earth in a ravenous fury. On a consistent basis contends with the likes of demons that surpass the likes of some of the largest buildings on the planet in height. Destroyed demonic constructs bearing densities similar to that of an apartment complex) ---- ' Higher' when Berserk (Strength exponentially increases to an unprecedented realm of power that allows the Crimson combatant to face against the likes of foes that would regularly domineer him in battle. While in a frenzied craze, he has mutilated the likes of demons who have been capable of 'vaporizing cities'. Recognized as one of the most lethal foes within Hell while enraged; Morphing Janus into an infamous presence to combat or confront directly even against the mightiest and savviest of Yetzer Hara's ilk) Capable of Ignoring Durability with Axe of Destiny Speed : Supersonic ' ' ' (Paces himself at speeds that are capable of keeping velocity of lesser demons, which constantly move at the speed of bullets) with ' MFTL reactions (The demonic domains that Janus dwells in allow him to perceive light as if it moved at the speed of a snail in his sight) ---- Unknown when Berserk (Ceases to comply within the restraints of what's applicably regarded as speed or time. Morphs into anomalous fiend vaguely defined as 'fast' with a tendency to move and strike regardless of the time period, or lack of it) Lifting Strength: Unknown ' 'Striking Strength: City Block Class, Higher ' when Berserk 'Durability: '''At least '''City Block level (Has taken hits from adversaries similar to his level of strength with a relative amount of ease but has still sustained a degree of harm)' Higher' when Berserk (Consisntely accumulates minimal damage when facing off opponents comparable in caliber to that of the Archangels; With lethal blows proving rare in occurrences) Stamina: ' Limitless (Has spend centuries fighting against demons on an near perpetual basis without the need of rest and food. Pain reception has become void within his body, allowing for extreme endurance in battle) 'Range: 'Standard Melee Range, Increased a Few Meters with Axe of Destiny '''Standard Equipment: ' ---- '''Axe of Destiny: Fabricated once from the carapactic carcass of a crab like demon, it was brazen to an exceptional means and flushed to a maroon hue by the corpses of those that opposed its wielder. Such an armament does not bear the gift of being a named, only that of a classification. A relic within the crimson clutches of existence, it is a fiendish anomaly given the form to rip and render all within its gaze to nothing but waste. The blade claims a damnable role in the mind of demons with its name alone evoking a fragrant sentiment of dread in the hellish and demonic. With its presence in close proximity to Janus' conscious he hears the axe itself festering and yearning for the delicacy that is satanic thew and sinew. With every swift swing of its edged barbarity the axe consumes the soul of those that are struck to appease its famished gullet; Breaching beyond the conceptual confinements of demonic flesh to strike and strip them of their unlife. Imposing an infernal final demise to the deathless of Hell's denizens. ----- 'Intelligence: ' Holds an incredible level of experience in the field of combat. Has gained an immaculate fount of wealth in the arts of warfare atop the knowledge he has collected during his time as a crusader during the 1500's. Has faced foes that held millennia of conflict in their conscious for them only to be left corpses with the intuition and prowess in weaponry that Janus holds within his palms. Incredibly combat savvy and intuitive fighter, often prone to utilizing unorthodox methods of movement and attacking with his axe to gain momentum and leverage over opponents upon variable terrain and environments. 'Weaknesses: ' Mentally unstable and has been alluded to heavily that he has some variant of schizophrenia or multiple personality disorder. Holds an incredible amount of hatred against the likes of anything that is demonic or anything akin to it in nature. Loses all manner of sanity once entered to a frenzied state of mind. Paranoid to the point of actively being averse to every entities within an environment. Category:Blog posts Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Axe Users Category:Aura Users Category:AkuAkuAkuma's Pages Category:Warriors Category:Berserkers Category:SIEGE Category:Insane Characters